


Золотые нити

by Awakening



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakening/pseuds/Awakening
Summary: И всё же он всегда говорит с тобой, пока тебе не надоест, пока у тебя не закончатся вопросы или силы, чтобы их задавать.





	Золотые нити

Ты заходишь в просторную богатую залу. Твои руки уже испачканы кровью аж по плечи, она медленно стекает и постоянно капает. Кап-кап. Отзывается в твоём мозгу. Впрочем, это не столь важно, ведь комната залита кровью настолько сильно, что почти доходит до колен. Неприятно, мокро, пахнет железом и тьмой. Но Шут этого не видит, а может просто не хочет видеть.

Он отпускает своего цепного пса, и вы остаётесь вдвоём. Вы говорите много, долго, как уже успели полюбить. Шут часто не понимает тебя, но это нормально – тебя никто не может окончательно понять, даже ты сама. И всё же он всегда говорит с тобой, пока тебе не надоест, пока у тебя не закончатся вопросы или силы, чтобы их задавать. В такие моменты ты даже забываешь, что стоишь по колено в чьей-то крови.

У Шута холодные посиневшие губы, но ты всё равно прижимаешься к ним своими. Иногда тебе кажется, что он на порядок холоднее тебя, но не понимаешь, с чем это связано, а может просто не хочешь понимать. И прижимаешься к нему снова и снова. Падаешь в морскую пучину и в штиль, и в бурю, погружаясь в бушующую стихию, ведь водоворот в ней беснуется в унисон с ритмом мирового вихря в твоей голове.

Вы целуетесь долго. Тебе даже кажется, столько же времени, сколько вы говорили. Но сегодня ты сделаешь кое-что, что сделает вас ещё более непохожими друг на друга. Ты знаешь, что должна это сделать, несмотря ни на что. В голове Шута – гниющее проклятье. Оно отравляет, заставляет гнить изнутри и кричать, и разрушать, и погибать. В твоей голове – сладостный дар. Ты видишь и знаешь больше, чем остальные, ты наконец приняла себя, и можешь помогать другим.

Ты видишь Зверя, который беснуется в клетке головы. Царапает стенки, рычит, заглушая всё остальное, путает золотые нити. Он бешеный, но ты знаешь, что можешь его вылечить. Твой голос звучит сотней небесных нот, ты поёшь страшную колыбельную для Зверя, и со временем он действительно успокаивается, завороженный жуткой музыкой. Чудище состоит из тьмы, как и ты, как и все вы, но его тьма отравлена, и ты излечиваешь её.

Вытаскиваешь ядовитый осколок из груди, промываешь проточной водой, шепчешь-шепчешь-шепчешь ему в ухо заговоры и просьбы, пока в глазах снова не появляется живой огонь, пока шерсть не разглаживается, пока рана не затягивается. Ты отпускаешь его прочь – играть с другими Зверьми, а сама распутываешь клубок золотых нитей, честно стараясь не смотреть, что же на них написано, не слушать, о чём же они говорят. Вот только ты всё равно знаешь, о чём.

Взгляд Шута больше не сочится гнилью безумия. Вы снова очень-очень непохожи друг на друга. Но ты должна была это сделать, ведь безумие ваше тоже разное. Для него – болезнь, для тебя – благословение. И так лучше. Ты знаешь, ты видишь, ты понимаешь, что теперь Шут перестал быть Шутом, теперь он действительно Белый Король, теперь он сможет сделать верный выбор, теперь он снова владеет собой в полной мере.

Вы всё ещё будете говорить часами напролёт, и прижиматься друг к другу, как в последний раз. Он не оставит тебя, пусть вы непохожи. Водная гладь необычно чистая, ты можешь разглядеть за ней леса разноцветных кораллов и стаи юрких рыб. Тебе кажется, что его губы стали теплее.

Ты знаешь, что тебе не кажется, но всё равно хочешь удивиться.

Ты уже давно не осознаёшь грани между сном и явью, видениями и реальностью.

Впрочем, какая разница, если мировой вихрь никогда не ошибается?


End file.
